Brouillard
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Un brouillard mystérieux. Les habitants de Beacon Hills sont coupé du reste du monde, et ne peuvent même plus interagir. Stiles a plus de mal que d'autres à s'adapter, surtout qu'une pensée le hante, et ne peut le laisser en paix. séquelle de Observation et Dossier.


**Cet Os a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du Fof sur le thème de "conclusion ".**

**Pour le coup, ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit queque chose, j'espère que cela vous plaira, ou que au moins vous régirez un minimum.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sequel to Observation et Dossier.**

La situation était catastrophique, et c'était minimiser l'état des choses.

La peur régnait sur Beacon Hills, et le manque de réponse de la part des loups, et du vétérinaire soit disant sage n'aidait en rien à savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Un brouillard mystique s'épaississait de jour en jour sur la ville, empêchant les gens et animaux de se repérer, de sortir de chez eux, ou même de déterminer à peu près l'heure. Les appareils électronique avait rapidement cessé de fonctionné après l'apparition de ce brouillard, et ce soudain retour à l'âge près moderne ne rassurait personnes. Surtout pas les plus accro à la technologie, qui avait paniquer et ne sortait plus de chez eux d'après les quelques rumeurs qui parvenait à se transmettre entre les habitants de Beacon Hills.

Stiles pour sa part avait du mal à ne pas se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le manque de matériel électronique l'empêchait de se distraire avec les habituelles heures passée sur Internet, et l'épais brouillard empêchait maintenant quiconque de sortir de chez lui pour ne serait-ce qu'une course.

La réserve d'Adderall se réduisait à vitesse grand V, le manque de distraction forçant Stiles à prend une dose plus importante de médicament pour ne pas faire sauter un boulon à son père ou lui même, ou pour ne pas faire de bêtises dangereuse.

L'overdose était un risque, mais c'était un risque que le jeune homme était près à prendre si cela signifiait un peu de silence, et de calme, et surtout de pouvoir contrôler ses pensées pour ne pas avoir à tourner et retourner la question des dossiers du Vet'.

Merde...

Le dossier de Deaton. Les dossiers d'ailleurs, ils étaient plusieurs, sur chacun d'eux, sur les loups, les humains, et lui, Stiles. Stiles était apparemment à part. Un être qui n'a apparemment pas le statut de Normal. Sans information, et pourtant, le dossier presque vide reste menaçant, même sans l'avoir sous les yeux, Stiles s'en souvient encore. Les quelques mots marqué sur cette fiche presque vierge l'avait glacé, et continu de le glacer de peur et d'appréhension.

C'est la preuve même qu'il est dangereux, qu'il peut blesser, qu'il pourrait péter un câble et ne pourrait peut être pas être stopper dans son élan. Stiles n'en parle jamais, bien sûr, qui le croirait? Lydia? Elle se moquerait de lui, et irait tout dire à Jackson, histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Scott? Même si ce dernier est sensé être son meilleur ami, Stiles sait parfaitement que le loup est trop occupé avec Isaac et Alison pour voir que Stiles a besoin de lui, de son soutien, des moments où ils se retrouvait sous une cabane de draps pour faire croire au monde qu'ils étaient invincible, alors qu'au fond d'eux même ils étaient des enfants brisés.

Non, Stiles n'a pas vraiment de confident. Et ça le terrifie encore plus. A qui peut-il dire que le surplus de médicament le rend groggy, au point ou il lui manque des morceau de temps, de souvenirs. A qui peut-il révéler que, au fond de lui, il y a quelque chose qui tente de se libérer, qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est et qu'il a peur de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de prendre le dessus.

A qui peut-il dire qu'il a peur de disparaître et d'être oublié?

Personne, car personne d'autre que Deaton et Lui sait qu'un dossier rassemblant quelque information a pu un jour exister, seul Stiles sait que ce dossier a disparu dans les flammes après qu'il ait appri le contenu, et pu réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait.

Stiles, est seul.

Et ce brouillard ne fait qu'accentuer ce fait.

Le shérif n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis deux jours, sauf pour manger un morceau.

Il ne sait donc pas que son fils est en train d'avoir une crise sur le sol de sa chambre. Il ne sait pas que l'adolescent racle le sol de ses ongles dans l'espoir de se raccrocher à une réalité, que les quelques bouchées d'air qu'il arrive a prendre ne servent qu'a aggraver la crise. Que les larmes et les tentatives d'appels sont pour lui, ce père qui se cloître dans sa solitude, dans son chagrin, qui se cache derrière un rideau de mensonge.

Stiles est seul.

Encore une fois.

Ce sera peut être la conclusion de sa vie. Stiles, seul, les autres qui l'ont accompagné pendant une portion de vie, l'ayant oublier sans un regard en arrière, sans aucun regret.

Une triste conclusion.

Des larmes de désespoir coulent le long de ses joues...

Il a peur.

Il tremble.

Il n'arrive pas à respirer.

Il est seul...

Une main.

Une main est venu se coller à son front pour le redresser.

Qui?

Scott? Non, Scott ne penserait pas à Stiles, pas dans ce brouillard, et puis cette main est beaucoup trop grande et trop chaude pour lui appartenir.

Son père? Non plus, le torse contre lequel il est pressé pour qu'il suive la respiration de cet homme n'est pas aussi musclé.

Alors qui?

La voix qu'il finit par entendre à travers sa panique lui donne enfin l'indice qui lui manquait, et la réponse qui va avec.

Derek.

Mais pourquoi?

"-inspire doucement, aller stiles, suit ma respiration, inspire...exspire...inspire...exspire... ça va aller Stiles, aller, continu, Inspire... Exspire...

-De-Derek? qu'est-ce-

-Chut, tu n'es pas encore calme, exspire... inspire... ça va mieux?

-... oui. Mais, comment ça se fait que tu sois là?

- Peter a trouver la source du Brouillard, il s'en occupe, je devais essayer de contacter les autres, les sons ne passe pas bien à cause du brouillard, et de la magie dans l'air, donc bon, ça va faire 3 heures que je cherche ta maison. ..."

Sans dire un mot de plus, Derek soulève l'adolescent comme si celui-ci ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, avant de le déposer sur le lit défait de la chambre.

"-Maintenant dors.

-Mais-

-Dors, Stiles"

La menace derrière les derniers mots fait sourire Stiles, qui se résigne à dormir, se roulant en boule dans le lit, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur son corps encore tremblant.

Il ne lui faut qu'un moment pour se rendre compte qu'un certain loup est en train de se glisser à sa suite, avant de se coller à lui.

"-Derek!?

-Dors."

Il faut une dizaine de minutes de plus pour que Stiles finisse par se relaxer et s'endormir, un air apaisé sur le visage.

Peut être que la conclusion ne sera pas aussi glauque... Bien sûr Stiles a peur de ses capacités inconnus, mais après tout, il a quelqu'un... Quelqu'un pour l'aider, et pour être là dans les moment difficiles...

C'est une bonne conclusion, au final, pas aussi dramatique que la précédente, plus optimiste, et surtout, beaucoup moins terrifiante.

**bon ben, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, au moins un minimum... laissez des review!**


End file.
